


I didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much.

by Dawnfighter07



Series: Requests! [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader
Series: Requests! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130261
Kudos: 4





	I didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much.

It was very early, Erwin had no idea how long he had been up for but the way the early morning sun shone on your skin, the way the blankets hugged your body as you had an iron grip on them to keep him from hogging the blankets, the way your hair laid on the pillows. It was all perfect. He was in love, he was so in love with you it clouded his mind 24/7. Sure he could still be commander any time of the day but with you, he only knew how to be yours and only yours.

He silently rose from the bed making his way to the barracks kitchen, he made sure to grab some coffee and fresh food for you. He made his way back to his room, passing Levi who was up bright and early for the same reason. He paid the shorter man no mind as he slipped back into his shared room with you. You had just sat up slowly blinking the tiredness from your eyes. Absolutely stunning.

He placed the coffees and food on the bedside table. “Good morning my love.” His eyes and smile were so soft, he knew you needed time to adjust but nevertheless, you gave him your brightest smile that you could muster as the smell of the dew outside crept its way in through the window, mixing with the smell of bacon and eggs.

“Good morning love.” Your tired voice was like music to his ears, he could listen to it all day if it meant you kept talking. “Erwin, you didn’t have to get breakfast for me, I could have gotten it myself.” You spoke as you yawned and stretched out. You were covered by one of his many button down shirts, it was so big on you. One time he questioned you why you wore it and all you said to him was that it was comfy. You were after his heart. 

“I know, I know. But I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” He smiled as he handed you a plate, he just watched you with pure love in his heart. How could a man like him, someone so broken, so conflicted, so rough, so hard to love, end up with someone like you? You are the definition of perfect, you are so beautiful, so magnificent, so. Perfect. 

He was pulled from his daydream as you called out to him. “Earth to bushy brows.” The blush that rested on his face was not one of embarrassment, even with the silly nickname you called him all the time. Much to Levi’s and Zoe’s amusement. “Why are you just staring at me while I eat?”

Pictures told a thousand words but his smile spoke a million as he picked up his coffee cup. “I didn’t know it was possible to love someone this much.”

You would never believe him of course, you never did. You always loved him more, or so you said.

He watched you very carefully as you placed the now empty plate on the nightstand, you crawled over to where he was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Your small dainty fingers wrapped around his too large arm, commanding him silently to put the cup down. He followed orders for you. “I love you too Erwin Smith.”

You tasted like the breakfast he had brought you and he wouldn’t want it any other way. He would chuckle to himself thinking about how you broke the big, bad, scary commander to your man. Always and forever.


End file.
